Talk:Nine-Tails Chakra Mode
Add chikara arc pics i feel that it may be beneficial to include pics of the incomplete chakra mode and tailed beast mode. What do you think? Justin Holland (talk) 02:01, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Obtaining the form should we note what was necessary to acquire this form in the first place? Naruto's transformations are otherwise normal without removing Kurama's influence upon them.-- (talk) 09:07, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Nature Should we add nature to this jutsu like Yin Release (Minato) and Yang Release (Naruto) ? --Salamancc (talk) 14:52, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :Yin chakra and Yang chakra are not, as far as we know, Yin Release and Yang Release. Omnibender - Talk - 15:06, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Who sais this is a jutsu?--Charmanking2198 (talk) 15:42, July 6, 2013 (UTC) The nine-tailed chakra mode is not a jutsu it's a transformation that's only avaiable by those who have mastered the nine-tails power.Plus why is it listed a Ninjutsu it's a tailed beast skill that only jinchurikis can know not ninjutsu.Whiteraven1 (talk) 17:08, July 6, 2013 (UTC) It's something. Sage Mode is listed as just senjutsu, so maybe this should stay as just TBS. Omnibender - Talk - 17:21, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Nine-Tails Chakra Mode vs Tailed Beast Mode Soo one thing i've been meaning to discuss. I've been wondering if the second version of Naruto's chakra isn't just a enhanced or complete version of NTCM rather than being a part of the TBM. To me the TBM is just Naruto creating the giant fox-replica not the second cloak and i move to redo that specific part. By following the article of the jinchuriki forms, TBM is the jinchuriki assuming the full form of the Tailed Beast, with no mention to the second cloak...so this should be changed to reflect that. Any opinions? Darksusanoo (talk) 21:38, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :That's correct. I used to be like that but got changed, dunno why. It should be called "combined chakra mode" or something--Elveonora (talk) 22:00, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :Naruto's second cloak works on the same timer as his Kurama replica though, he can't use it without melding his chakra with Kurama's, which is essentially what Tailed Beast Mode is, isn't it?--BeyondRed (talk) 01:02, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Tailed Beast Mode is the jinchuriki assuming the beast's full form...for a "comparison" this second cloak would be something closer to a Version 2 cloak. Darksusanoo (talk) 01:13, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :::True, but I meant that that is how Tailed Beast Mode is used. Naruto can't use the Kurama construct without the cloak and both were introduced in the chapter titled Tailed Beast Mode, so I feel like they were intended to be the same thing.--BeyondRed (talk) 02:01, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::The only connection they have is that Naruto is making a direct link with Kurama which is what develops the cloak and allows for the TBM to emerge...that's about it. Darksusanoo (talk) 02:14, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Improved Sensing in SBM. Ten-Tail Fox, all I'm putting is that Sage Tailed Beast Mode improves Naruto's sensing abilities. He was unable to track Obito before, then this chapter he was able to with his improved sensing. Its not a 'new ability' its an improved ability. What's wrong with adding that?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 21:11, October 11, 2013 (UTC) : Because it is a trait of Sage Mode, not Kurama's chakra. Secondly, Naruto didn't "improve". He himself noted he was simply getting used to tracking Obito's movements. Its like this; a pitcher throws a ball 5 times, and I hit the ball 3 of those 5 times. The pitcher throws the ball 5 more times, and this time I hit 4 of them. Once again, and this time, I hit all 5. Its not because my ability "improved", it is simply because I am getting used to the trajectory and timing of the ball and am better able to track it's movements in anticipation for swinging my bat. That's exactly what Naruto was doing. All you were doing was adding fluff. Its unneeded. Its not even an ability of this mode. Sensing chakra has always been apart of Sage Mode. The Nine-Tails chakra did nothing to improve it. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 21:28, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :: Nicely put, Fox-Boss. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 21:38, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Kurama Mode Alright...I tried to add this name to the "Other" section, but it got removed. In the reference I put, Naruto said "let's bring the Kurama Mode to the next level and turn into a Bijū!", also in the first page of chapter 660 Naruto stated that he could undo his Kurama Mode. Cerez365 thought it was a name only for Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode. I'd say it's still worth mentioning, at least in the Tailed Beast Mode section.--JOA20 (talk) 21:15, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :I didn't recall it being used in this Mode. If it was then you can feel free to re-add it along with the reference. I do agree that it can be added to his Tailed Beast Mode section.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:23, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Seperate Article for Six Paths Senjutsu? Not really sure which article is the best place to make this topic, but as Naruto's new "mode" has been placed in this article, I figured it would serve. Madara clearly identifies that the powers granted to Sasuke and Naruto were the Rinnegan and Six Paths Senjutsu (or however it is to be translated; I assume the kanji will be Rikudo Senjutsu), which are each visually identified: Sasuke's left eye and the seal on Naruto's back (incidentally, the patterns of the Rinnegan and the seal could be described as bhavacakra with one featuring an internal arrangement of 9 tomoe and the other an external arrangement of 9 tomoe, which I'm sure is intentional symbolism). Madara also indicates that he likewise wields both of these powers. At present, the techniques and the seal pattern that seem to be associated with Six Paths Senjutsu (including the Truthseeker Orbs) are currently described as Tailed Beast skills resulting from the "Ten-Tails Sealing Technique," which doesn't seem to be entirely correct given the latest chapter. It seems to me that these two powers actually represent the respective mental and physical aspects of Hagoromo's powers, which were passed down to Indra and Asura, and which manifest when the Uchiha and Senju chakras are reunited in a single host. Madara and Obito awakened the ability upon absorbing the Ten Tails (perhaps because it is able to passively gather the Natural Energy required to power Senjutsu, an ability which they previously lacked), but I don't think they're specifically linked to the Ten Tails, given that Obito and Naruto can both use the techniques without being the Ten Tails' Jinchuriki. FF-Suzaku (talk) 07:47, April 16, 2014 (UTC) The mode nature? Some named Omega64 said this about the mode: Minato and Naruto were both said by Kurama to share a special ability. This ability is the ability change chakra's signature and manipulate it. This is how Naruto created the Nine-Tails' Chakra Cloaks for the entire alliance, even though chakra of Tailed Beasts normally takes years to adjust to. It is this ability that is believe to have been fused with Naruto's Jinchuriki Transformations. Once Naruto gained the chakra, he subconsciously converted it into his own signature. This is something that Bee does not do. Thus that chakra takes a form similar to his chakra's signature, which is that of Asura. Minato had a similar ability, and thus had a similar outcome when he manipulated the signature. Minato is most likely a descendant of the Senju and thus Asura, and so his signature is probably the same as Naruto, especially since they are father and son. -Omega64 Shouldn't this be put somewhere in the page? Justin Holland (talk) 02:45, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :That is Omega and mine's interpretation of chakra mode. Lets wait what Jin no Sho has to say about it.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:13, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Minato Why is it called Nine Tails chakra mode for Minato and Tailed Beast mode for Naruto? they look same to me, in the tailed beast mode a person can undergo full transformation Minato was able to that, there is a difference in appearance between nine tails chakra mode and TB mode, chaka mode doesn't have shroud but cloak with seal, while Tailed Beast mode has a shroud with high collar. When Naruto opened the seal in ch 570 and that was the first time we see chakra mode transforming into Tailed Beast Mode. Is it because we are assuming Minato already had Hokage shroud and it is just chakra mode because he didn't open his seal, but there was no gate between them Minato and Yin Kurama were freely able to communicate with each other.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 08:55, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :Minato is in Tailed Beast Mode when he gets slit pupils (chapter 645), like Naruto. Otherwise, he's in basic Nine-Tails Chakra Mode.--JO 2009:02, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah, okay.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 09:20, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :::And yet Naruto had normal eyes while he was in Kurama mode (645 page 1) but when he was about to undergo full transformation he got slit pupils, similarly Minato also underwent same transformation and he got slit pupils before transforming, so how is Naruto in Kurama mode before going for full transformation but not Minato, because Naruto and Minato both had normal pupil?--Mecha Naruto (talk) 10:09, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::According to the databook, Naruto's second chakra cloak form is called "Kurama Mode" and it is the complete version of "Nine-Tails Chakra Mode" (which doesn't get its own entry). The Kurama Mode entry says that it is a form in which Naruto can perform the Tailed Beast Ball and undergo Tailed Beast Transformation (the more commonly used named for what we call Tailed Beast Mode). Minato's databook entry calls refers to his form as Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, not Kurama Mode. So for whatever reason, Minato doesn't get a second more powerful form, he just skips straight to Tailed Beast Mode. We don't even know why Naruto and Minato can enter these unique forms in the first place, so of course we also don't know why Naruto gets two forms and Minato only gets one. The Last only complicates things further, with Naruto no longer entering Kurama Mode and just manifesting Kurama in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode like Minato (except outside of his body). In other words, it's all really confusing.--BeyondRed (talk) 11:20, March 6, 2015 (UTC) So its chakra mode for Minato, thank you for clearing things, I remember Kurama saying something about Naruto's seal limiting quantity of chakra transfer to Naruto and that is why Naruto opened the seal and Kurama cooperated to give him greater amount of chakra for his Kurama Mode. And we see Yin Kurama cooperated well with Minato, so I thought he has no problem with second form/ Tailed Beast Mode since there is practically no difference between Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode and his chakra Mode. And yeah it really is confusing considering The Last.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 19:46, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :Dunno why the forms are referred to as different names, but just leaving this here: In Retsu no Sho, Naruto's Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Tailed Beast Mode and Tailed Beast Sage Mode are all referred to as "Kurama Chakra Mode." : 05:42, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ::In addition, Killer B consistently refers to Naruto's first form as "Tailed Beast Chakra Mode". So there probably isn't any one particular "correct" name like there is for something like Sage Mode.--BeyondRed (talk) 06:43, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Kurama Mode 2 I think that Mode from gaiden should be added as the complete mode in should be added or listed as Kurama mode, due to the same patterns it shares with the Yang half of the mode.— Kinglink15 (Kinglink15) 01:52, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :Discuss that here please, we don't need this stretched across talkpages. Better to keep it in one discussion. 01:57, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Mode in The Last Why do we continue to state the mode seen in The Last is the first form (Nine-Tails Chakra Mode) and not the complete Kurama Mode? Aside from having a simpler appearance, it has all the signs of Kurama Mode: the black circles, the thick facial lines, the slitted eyes, and most importantly the ability to manifest Kurama. If anything, going by Gaiden and the Boruto movie having different cloaks, it appears that Naruto's shroud simply changes appearance to adapt to his clothing.--BeyondRed (talk) 04:47, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :I have similar thoughts, Naruto's form seems to adapt to his clothing which makes it look like Nine Tails Chakra Mode but should really be Kurama Mode. It's alright to keep it as it is though because we don't have definite proof as well as Kurama mode, when activated, takes on a cloak appearance. It can be afterall an improvement to Nine tails chakra mode after the war anywho. NewGenToneri (talk) 05:36, August 24, 2015 (UTC)NewGenToneri ::The slit eyes aren't always present in Kurama mode.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:20, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Spitballing here, wouldn't Kurama Mode and Nine-Tails Chakra Mode be exactly the same thing? With the none-cloaked Chakra Mode being Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and the cloaked version being Tailed Beast Mode. :::I mean, when you think about it why would Naruto refer to it as Nine-Tails Chakra Mode when he learns Kurama's name and would use that instead? So what I'm getting at is Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and Kurama Mode are the exact same thing. When you start adding the cloak that forms that is Tailed Beast Mode (in human form), which displays tailed beast things (such as manifesting tails and the like, stuff Naruto has never displayed while in basic Nine-Tails Chakra Mode).--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:33, August 24, 2015 (UTC) As far as I know, when Naruto gains slit pupils, he can manifest Kurama (Tailed Beast Mode). I always thought of Nine-Tails Chakra Mode as the form where Naruto has not synchronized with Kurama, and of Kurama Mode as the form where Naruto can manifest Kurama's body. Slit pupils should be enough to indicate that Naruto is in Kurama Mode, not Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Not to mention that in The Last Naruto had manifested Kurama, albeit outside of his body. I say Kurama Mode.--JOA2010:42, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Nah, the first version is when Naruto takes Kurama's chakra, adapts it and uses for himself. The second version (cloak) is when the two merge their chakras. About the actual terms, shrugs, there seem to be many.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:56, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :Well not quite. Naruto uses the regular Nine-Tails Chakra Mode when Sakura man-modes a bunch of Ten-Tail rejects, which is of course long after he and Kurama merged chakra. Hence why I stated the difference between "cloaked" and "non-cloaked" is simply extent of it all. I guess to put it more simply; Non-Cloak = Version 1, Cloak = Version 2.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:07, August 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Um, they didn't merge chakras permanently, they do so each time he enters TBM--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:09, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :::And this was stated where exactly? As far as I am aware their chakra was always merged after their heart to heart.-[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:19, August 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::How would that even work? They run out of chakra and if their chakras were merged all the time, Naruto would be QB powered all the time, no?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:26, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::I would assume, as I stated before, it based on extent. I highly doubt Naruto just has a bunch of Kurama's chakra on standby like he did when he forcibly took the chakra, hence why when Kurama was really low on chakra he could still enter Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. I am unsure if chakra can even merge to the level you stated it could (in that Naruto and Kurama are now of One Chakra), but admittingly my knowledge of chakra is very limited. I am just of the mind that Nine-Tails/Kurama Mode and Tailed Beast Mode is if Naruto has a cloak or not.-[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:37, August 24, 2015 (UTC)